With Each Day, The Heart Fades
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: The Red Queen has always been know for her selfishness and her demanding nature, But what if there was a reason behind it? What if it were the reason The White Queen and The Red Queen have issues with each other. Was there so something in their past that tore them apart? And if so was it love? One- Shot!


Hey guys, I got bored whilst on holidays and I was watching Alice in wonderland am I randomly got some story idea's. My cousin **Dougiedog** and I wrote this story together :)

We hope you enjoy C;

P.s

Iracebeth: red queen

Mirana: white queen

Kiimii and Dougie xxx

* * *

The Iracebeth, the Red Queen had been know for not only her habits of relating everything to herself, but her tendencies to be spiteful and relentless.

She had always been known as a cold heartless person, and despite her ability to concern everything about her self, she hadn't always been like this. She had once been sweet and loved caring for others.

Mirana and Iracebeth were sisters, they had once been united as teenagers. Acting as though they were best friends. They had done everything together until one day they had both met a prince name Christof Gámápël. Christof was a charming young man who had been filled with potential.

Christof had feeling for both Mirana and Iracebeth, but favoured Mirana over Iracebeth. He had found Mirana sweet, loving , caring and everything he had dreamt of him self wanting. Unlike Iracebeth, she was kind at times depending on her so choosing, but otherwise she was spiteful and filled with resent.

Over time Iracebeth had fallen in love with him, but his love was not in return. Christof had gotten closer to Mirana, and had fallen in love with her. Iracebeth had tried to ignore the signs and obviousness that her sister had caught the eye of her lover, not her.

Eventually the red queen had to accept that the one she loved would not be hers, ever.

Iracebeth one day went out into the garden and saw Mirana and Christof kissing behind the green house. She grew angry and frustrated she stormed off. When Mirana realised her dear sister had seen her she fleeted after her, alongside Christof.

She ran after Iracebeth eventually finding her in her room. Iracebeth stood with her hands behind her holding a sword as she cried. Iracebeth threatened Christof by taking Mirana and holding the sword to her throat.

Iracebeth made a deal with Christof that if he came to live with her in his castle she would promise not to hurt a single hair on Mirana's perfect head. But the conditions were he would never be able to see or speak to Mirana ever again. Christof consented to Iracebeth and agreed, even along side the conditions.

Mirana was heart broken as she tried to convince Christof that it would be the worst mistake of his life, but he didn't care. He agreed with Iracebeth and her obscured agreement to ensure Mirana's safety and well being. It pained him to do so but he knew if it was the only thing he do to ensure Mirana was safe he would do it, even though his life had now been turned to ruin.

Christof wasn't allowed to leave the castle, there was no way he could see Mirana again but he decided to write letter's to her. Even if he never got a reply, he still wanted Mirana to know how he felt. Christof stood a side Iracebeth, as she reined Red Queen with her King.

He wrote letters for 15 years until one day Iracebeth had found his letters he had sent to Mirana. She grew angry and furious. She drew a sword from one of her guards and chopped off his head. It swung into the air and landed into the moat of her castle.

Tear pricked in her eyes as she had just killed the man she had loved, she had hated the feeling of killing him. But she could no longer bare the thought of him never loving her and only loving her perfect sister the White Queen.

As she stood from her chair she walked out side to her balcony. She stood staring Into the distance, her eyes wondered as looked upon the moat that had heads gradually floating in it. She began to sob as she saw Christof's head floating.

"How dare you never love me." She said as her eye brow furrowed, "It was always my dear little sister wasn't it?" Se whispered as she wiped her eye on her sleeve. She looked down glaring angrily at the floating head as she began to stare off into space, remembering the good times the queens had as children.

Mirana, Christof and her used to swing in the tree's in the garden of the castle. They used to sneak out of the house to all go swimming. She should of seen it then, he always stared at her sister, Never her. His attention was always on her sister.

She shook her head at the memory, as she began to cry. "I'm such a imbecile" she murmured as she sobbed as walked inside shutting the curtains behind her. Since the day she had killed the one she loved she had never been the same, she had grown angrier, colder and more selfish with time.

She had missed him every day but at the same time, she hated herself for it. She had tried so hard to not remember him, but it was useless. She was mourning over him, and he had been since the day his head flew off his shoulders and was plunged into the moat.


End file.
